


A Dead Man's Diary

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Diary/Journal, Dream only gets one entry wooo, Gen, Mention of Philza - Freeform, Mention of Technoblade - Freeform, Mention of Tommy, No Romance, Past Character Death, Post-Apocalypse, Suicidal Thoughts, Told in Tubbo's POV, Told in Wilbur's POV, mention of ranboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a world ruined by zombies, this story tracks the lives of two people who were unlucky enough to live and die in it.
Kudos: 4





	A Dead Man's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Check who's writing the diary entries so you don't get confused!
> 
> Inspired by every single zombie apocalypse fanfic I've seen because they're all so good oh my goodness

Wilbur Soot's Diary Entry 18: Monday

Tommy is dying.

He was the last one left with me and he's dying.

He's afraid, I can tell. Who wouldn't be? 

The stupid, stupid boy got bitten and now he's crying for me and Techno and Phil and I can do nothing because there is nothing to be done and Techno and Phil can do nothing because they are dead, they are fucking dead. 

The worst part is that it was supposed to me but Tommy jumped in front of the bastard zombie and killed it but it bit a chunk of his fucking flesh and now I'm watching the life drain out of his eyes as he _cries_.

He doesn't last long. 

And now I have to bash his head in to make sure he doesn't come back. For the third time I'll have my own family's blood and brains on my clothes. 

Although clothes are the last thing I'm worried about. 

\---------------------------------- 

Wilbur Soot's Diary Entry 19: Tuesday

This is the third grave I've dug. Right next to Techno and Phil. 

My entire family is dead and it was supposed to be me. Every single time, it was supposed to be me. Each one of them died to save me. 

How fucking noble. 

I hate them for it. I hate that they left me. I hate them and I love them so fucking much. 

I never knew Tommy was this heavy. 

\---------------------------------- 

Wilbur Soot's Diary Entry 37: Saturday

I've lost the will to live. Who hasn't, in this fucked up hellhole I used to call home? 

I went to visit Tommy, Techno, and Phil again. I couldn't find flowers so I just sat there wishing I was in the ground with them. I'd long ago given up talking to them. Why bother when there will never be a reply? It took me too long to realise that. 

It hurts. It hurts, and I know it will never stop hurting. 

\---------------------------------- 

Wilbur Soot's Diary Entry 38: Sunday

I went looking for supplies today. 

In truth, I wanted to lie there in my tiny cot doing nothing except wallowing in self pity, but I know that that isn't what they would've wanted.

That thought is the only thing keeping my alive these days.

I found another gun. 

\---------------------------------- 

Wilbur Soot's Diary Entry 39: Monday

Whole world's gone mad. 

\---------------------------------- 

Wilbur Soot's Diary Entry 45: Saturday

I'm done with living. I'm sorry, Techno, I'm sorry Phil, I'm sorry Tommy. I can't do this any more without you. I'm sorry. 

To whoever find this diary: regards, and good luck. If you can, please bury me by my family. I'm assuming I won't be too far away from them. I never am.

\---------------------------------- 

Toby Smith's Diary Entry 1: Tuesday

Hello, Wilbur Soot. I'm sorry you shot yourself. 

The graves weren't too hard to find. 

\---------------------------------- 

Toby Smith's Diary Entry 2: Wednesday

I'm sorry if it's disrespectful, Wilbur, to keep your diary. But it's the only form of entertainment I can think of. Besides, I think we would've gotten along, had the circumstances been different. I'll tell you about myself, even though you're dead. I'm Toby Smith, 17. Ranboo used to call me Tubbo. He used to. 

I lost someone as well, Wilbur. I lost Ranboo. He was amazing. 

There are several pages missing from your diary, Wilbur. I don't know how that happened. 

\---------------------------------- 

Toby Smith's Diary Entry 3: Thursday

Hey, Wilbur. I went to Ranboo's grave, just like you went to your family's. Just like you, I do that a lot. I didn't have any flowers either. I'm sorry, Ranboo. I know you would've liked it if I had brought flowers.

I didn't talk to Ranboo either, Wilbur. I couldn't. I didn't want to tell Ranboo that I don't know how to live without him. I just sat there staring at it as well, Wilbur. 

I don't have time to write long diary entries, Wilbur. Just like you didn't. But writing still makes me slightly calmer. 

Like you said, Wilbur, it's a hellhole.

\---------------------------------- 

Toby Smith's Diary Entry 4: Friday

I visited you and your family's graves today, Wilbur. It's sort of weird considering I've never met you but of course there is some level of intimacy that comes with possessing a dead man's diary. It was melancholy. I had a think about a lot of things. Like you said, Wilbur, it hurts. A lot of things hurt, but mostly the absence of Ranboo telling me that it'll be fine, it'll be okay. 

I feel like I would've gotten along with Tommy well. 

\---------------------------------- 

Toby Smith's Diary Entry 4: Saturday

I hope you don't mind if I use your supplies. I'm sure you don't - you're dead. Dead people don't mind.

I don't think being dead would bother me, Wilbur. It's coming back as one of _them_ that would. They killed Ranboo. They killed Phil, they killed Tommy, they killed Technoblade. And ultimately, they killed you. 

You're a stranger, Wilbur, but you don't feel like one. 

\---------------------------------- 

Toby Smith's Diary Entry 5: Sunday

Wilbur, I've lost the passion that comes with living. 

\---------------------------------- 

Toby Smith's Diary Entry 6: Monday

I don't want to come back as a zombie and I don't mind dying, so...

Wilbur, you've been good company over the past 6 days. Thank you. 

To whoever finds this next, please dig my grave next to Ranboo's. It's on the little hill overlooking the sun. I think we would both like that very much. 

I hope whoever picks up this diary next doesn't end up like me and Wilbur. Good luck. Although Wilbur wished me luck and look at where that got me. 

\---------------------------------- 

Hello, Toby. Hello, Wilbur. I'm sorry you both ended up like this.

Toby, Ranboo's grave wasn't hard to find. 

-Clay (you can call me Dream)

PS. I lost someone as well. His name was George.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know whether I'm good at writing angst but I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Another oneshot because lord knows I'm awful at long fics.


End file.
